Dielleme
Dielleme of the 2nd Degree, Disciple of Lee, Protector of the Corral, Corral Intel Chief. Appearance Original Form Dielleme has low hanging curtains, which reach down to his shoulders, his hair is straight (without effort) and does not waver from its positioning. On his torso he wears a white hoodie, with a tight-fitting hood. This hoodie has a number of zips, on each of his shoulders, four down each side of the abs, and three on individual wrists. His trousers are tightly meshed from carbon fibre, that fits close on the skin, but the trousers have a looser hanging black material that coats the black mesh. He's wearing unspecified, regular shoes with laces and deep black socks. _________________________________________________________________________ Angelica In his second form, Dielleme's hair grows in length, it now stretches down to around shoulder length and then smoothly curves round sideways and floats in the midst of his aura. His white hoodie has now transformed into a deep, close to crimson, red, and the hood resembles an orange glowing halo. The zips on the hoodie have now meshed with his skin and reveals the hidden eyes behind Dielleme's clothing. Three eyes on each side of the abdominals, and one on each collar bone (the zips on each of his wrists seem to have disappeared). The hoodie is now tighter. His trousers remain tightly meshed carbon fibre, fitting closely to the skin, the trousers have a loose hanging black over material, that lays upon the black mesh. The shoes have lost their laces and soles, and have now become a deep black blob on the foot of Dielleme. The socks seem to have also disappeared. Perhaps they moved into the shoes. The aura surrounding Dielleme is transparent red in colour, and it is visibly sharp and pointed, much like rapids. When the aura meets the ground, it spreads out and disperses slightly from Dielleme. _________________________________________________________________________ Metalica In his third form, Dielleme's hair grows slightly and is blown upwards from the violent nature of his aura. The hair meets in two points above his heads, the hair is beginning to loose its straightness. The hoodie has now been destroyed by the evolution of Dielleme, and is completely unrecognisable: instead a series of larger eyes have appeared on his torso, one spanning across the whole of his chest, two remain on his collar bones, one long, thin eye reaches down each arm, and three larger eyes lay on the stomach in an inverted triangle formation. All of these eyes are linked together with chains held beneath multiple layers of the skin. All these chains acclimate into one interwoven stream and connect to the eye on the face(this eye covers the entirety of the face). The halo-shaped hood of the hoodie has been disfigured and looks more like a rag floating above his head. The trousers still survive, although, they have cracked down each side and have begun to fall apart. The loose material has completely disappeared, it is the black mesh that is cracking. Their are no shoes on his feet, instead, a very thin black aura surrounds his feet. The aura has become less transparent red and a lot more crimson in colour. The aura looks much more sharp and resembles that of a needle, like a constant needle bomb. The aura at his feet no longer spreads along the floor, he keeps the aura in his system. _____________________________________________________________________________ Trew Dielleme g g g g g g ________________________________________________________________________ Trew Demon g g g g g g ________________________________________________________________________ Trew Deity g g g g g ________________________________________________________________________ Personality and motives _______________________________________________________________________ Background _______________________________________________________________________ Plot Interactions of Intel Gathering Full Degree Summit Dielleme vs Gordon Dielleme vs Joo-Lie Scenes of 'Cleansing'. Dielleme-Freeman vs Gordon: Black Afro _______________________________________________________________________ Equipment _______________________________________________________________________ Abilities and powers Twin Coffins These boxes (covered in Japanese symbols) hold a temporary shift within. If someone makes physical contact with one of the Coffins, and the user chooses so, they will be draw into this temporary shift and not allowed to leave until the user loses consciousness. The user can control the environment, and more so, the dilemmas within the box to defeat the caught, so long as the palm of the users hand is placed upon the Coffin. When the caught loses consciousness, the user can choose to either release the unconscious opponent or keep them within, if they do the latter, they can merge with the caught. Although, if the Caught is still conscious within the Coffin, and the user releases physical contact with the Coffin, the user with lose consciousness and the Caught will be released. Having TWIN Coffins, the user can capture/store two victims. __________________________________________________________________________ Quotes __________________________________________________________________________ Trivia __________________________________________________________________________ Translations __________________________________________________________________________ References ___________________________________________________________________________ Mentioned ___________________________________________________________________________